A washing machine is a domestic appliance for cleaning clothes, linens, and other laundry. A washing machine may include a tub and a drum positioned in the tub that is sized to receive laundry for cleaning. The washing machine may include an electric motor that causes the drum to rotate relative to the tub during a washing operation. The washing machine may also include a heater to heat water during the washing operation. Both the motor and the heater require electrical current to operate. Typically, the motor and the heater are selected such that when both components are turned on at the same time, their combined current draw does not exceed a maximum current consumption for the washing machine.
Control systems for washing machines are typically reactive, responding to measurements relating to washing machine operation as those measurements are received. Such reactive control systems may abruptly interrupt operation of the washing machine, which is noticeable by the user. For example, a control system may monitor motor temperature and turn off the motor when a maximum motor temperature is exceeded. In another example, a control system may monitor current consumption of the washing machine and stop the current wash cycle if the maximum current consumption is exceeded.